District Thirteen
District 13 '''is the former thirteenth district of Panem, widely thought to have been destroyed by The Capitol during the first rebellion. The Capitol claimed that the district had been uninhabitable ever since nuclear weaponry destroyed the surface. During various television broadcasts, the ruins of the district were shown to still be smoldering. The general public was told that District 13's main export was graphite mining, but this was later revealed to be a front; their primary industry was nuclear science and technology. District 13 is located in the northeastern corner of Panem, near District 12. History Due to the non-aggression pact established with The Capitol seventy five years earlier, District 13 has remained completely politically independent and isolated from the rest of Panem. In exchange for this freedom, they swore not to attack the Capitol and start yet another uprising. The Capitol was willing to accept this arrangement due to the fact District 13 had set their nuclear missiles on the Capitol and threatened to decimate the city. They simply could not risk having the entire country engulfed in a nuclear war. As a result of their political isolation, District 13 has never participated in The Hunger Games. After this agreement was reached, The Capitol cut off all outside access to the district and demolished the visible remains above ground. This allowed them to falsely display the ruins of the district to the rest of Panem as a reminder of the consequences of rebelling against their regime. To further their propaganda, The Capitol continued the pretense that 13's sole export was graphite and omitted any and all information regarding their production of nuclear materials. The Capitol may have believed that, with no outside support, District 13 would eventually die off. Though wracked with plague and famine throughout the years, the population of 13 survived and continued to stockpile materials for a second (and eventually third) uprising. The First Rebellion Not much is publicly known about the Dark Days, other than that it is regarded as the most horrific era in Panem's long history. All 13 districts revolted against the Capitol's dictatorship, demanding representation in government and fairer treatment. Instead of complying with their wishes, the Capitol waged a war. The long-lasting conflict resulted in the (supposed) destruction of District 13, the death of thousands, mass famine, and defeat of the districts. As punishment for their insurrection, the Capitol created The Hunger Games, an annual event featuring one male and one female tribute from each of the 12 districts, to remind the people that rebellion will ultimately end in failure. The games continued on for 75 years, claiming more than 1,700 lives. This marked the beginning of a new Panem and the fall of the First Rebellion. The Second Rebellion The moment Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark threatened Snow with nightlock during the 74th games, the mood in the districts shifted forever. Word of rebellion spread rapidly across the nation. President Snow tried in vain to suppress the revolts, but the damage was already done. The Second Rebellion had officially begun. Alma Coin was born and raised in the heart of District 13. She found herself on the path to presidency after a smallpox epidemic wiped out a quarter of the district's residents, mostly children, including her own daughter. Though she appeared to be a true rebel, she was simply using the war as a tool to establish herself as the President of Panem. Coin was willing to murder hundreds of innocent citizens, such as Primrose Everdeen, to further her cause. When the delegates discovered the ugly truth about their revered leader, her warcrimes and ultimate plan were exposed to the people. Coin's former cabinet swiftly organized her formal execution with the assistance of a few volunteers, all of which were district-born victors. One of these victors, Kora Fiammetta, executed Coin with a single gunshot in front of the population of 13, cementing the idea that no leader who lied to their people would be tolerated within the rebellion. (the circumstances surrounding coin's death are subject to change, i gotta talk to emma - casper) Around the same time, Katniss and her entire personal unit were murdered while on mission in the capitol. The Second Rebellion had fallen. The Third Rebellion With Alma Coin and Katniss Everdeen now deceased, District 13 was in dire need of new leadership. Low morale and structural instability threatened to destroy everything they stood for. The small group of victors who helped orchestrate Coin's execution rose to the occasion, seizing power to save the rebellion from defeat. As selected by the delegation, their interim president was Kora Fiammetta, daughter of Julius Fimmetta, a prominent and respected rebel figure. An entirely new Vice President, Mockingjay and delegation was also elected by popular vote. The shift in power provided the districts with the spark they needed to continue the war. In the era of the Fiammettas, the Hargroves, Caige, Jennings, and more, the rebellion would finally claim victory over the Capitol. Daily Life Each morning, every citizen receives a temporary tattoo on the underside of their arm that displays their daily schedule. The schedule displays, in 24-hour increments, where to be and what activities are to be performed at specific times. After a certain time, the ink breaks down and can be washed off in preparation for the following day. Strict distribution of labor is a key aspect of society and is taken very seriously by 13's inhabitants. The people of 13 are known to be extremely frugal and resourceful. Since they reside underground, they are excellent at conserving resources and making do with what is available to them at the time. Most citizens wear similar, practical attire. Their color scheme is made up of lots of blues, grays, and other neutral tones. Pets are a rarity since they take up oxygen reserves and rations suited for human beings. Children under the age of 14 attend conventional primary schools where they study subjects such as math, chemistry, history and language arts. Depending on their background, children may have other specialized duties in addition to schooling. Some may be found in the hospital, fields, or even the kitchen. When a child turns 14, they qualify for the rank of "soldier" and receive extensive military training to serve in the Rebellion's army. The vast majority remain in the military reserves until they reach legal age. District 13 is perhaps the most efficient and advanced district in Panem. Due to their self-sustainability, they don't adhere to standard regulations mandated by The Capitol. Without their intervention, 13 has developed far past their initial goal. There are full hospitals, cafeterias, farms, factories, common rooms, dorms and training facilities available to all citizens at all times. The people of 13 are taught the complete, honest history of Panem, unlike citizens who reside in the first twelve districts. They've studied the First Rebellion and its shortcomings to better prepare for the second, and later third. The informal Constitution drafted by Alma Coin's regime emphasized individual rights and freedom of speech, though it was mostly a fallacy. Government '''The Officials The President: '''Azure Hargrove. The '''Vice President: '''Viktoriya Jennings. '''The Mockingjay: '''Kora Fiammetta. * '''The Officials are the three primary faces of District 13, serving as those who make executive decisions and bring security to their people, now with the addition of The Mockingjay taking stance as Thirteen's symbol with the Third Rebellion in play. The Delegates Agricultural Production, the department that watches over District Thirteens food production, specifically agriculture. This sector is a key piece to Thirteens self-sustainability, taking on many important roles such as growing, harvesting, finding new environments for products to grow or discovering products that will grow within Thirteens environments. Their goal is to constantly promise the bounty of crops and discover endless possibilities to continue that bounty. * A branch of Production. ** Head of Agriculture: Nox Gardiner. Combat Defense, a branch of the military that ensures the combative development and technique of rebels and soldiers alike. Their culminative focuses on strengthening the people of the district and providing a basic knowledge of self defense. For those enrolled within the rebellions flank, this curriculum becomes more extensive and militaristic as appropriate. * A branch of the Military. ** Head of Training: Cassian Fiammetta. Mechanical Engineering, a branch of engineering that manages the quality and repairs of Thirteen's mechanical equipment, anything from human operated weapons, living quarter repairs, to vehicle reconstructing. * A branch of Engineering. ** Head of Engineering: Cain Valastro. Medical Research, the medical department that makes up District Thirteen's healthcare and emergency sectors. Their job focuses on the research and discovery of vaccines or new diseases. The branch of medicine within Thirteen ranges vastly from pathological research to warfare medicine to first aid. * A branch of the Medical Department. ** Head of Medicine: Tempest Barlow. Propaganda Design, a branch of media and marketing that centers on the production of propaganda to extend the rebellion's influence on the 12 districts of Panem. They create video propos, posters, media campaigns, slogans, and more. This department is key in turning the tide against the Capitol in wartime. * A branch of Media. ** Head of Propaganda: Genevieve Fontaine. Technological Engineering, a branch of engineering that focuses on the development, invention and monitoring of District Thirteens technology. The district's technology is constantly improving and is now almost as advanced as The Capitol due to a strong group within the sector. * A branch of Engineering. ** Head of Technology: Eikko Varless. Weapon Design, a sect of the military which develops and tests new state-of-the-art weaponry. These technicians have developed all sorts of new advancements for the rebel forces, including upgraded communicuffs, standard issue handguns, fully equipped suits, and more. * A branch of the Military. ** Head of Weapon Design: N/A. The Military First in Command: Kaiden Caige. Second in Command: '''N/A. * '''The Military is led by two commanders who oversee their ranks and orchestrate the division of Thirteens soldiers. However, their dominant and militaristic manners are heavily involved within the rebellions strategizing as well, they partake in aiding the rebellion, securing the district and work alongside the districts officials. * Air Force, a branch of the military that oversees aircraft development, engineering and warfare. Their primary culminative is to monitor and conduct aerobic attacks, holding control over all crafts from jets to hover. ** Head of the Air Force: Archimedes Thorne. * Security Defenses, the portion of the military charged with tactical defense and domestic safety of District Thirteen. The head of defense is in control of bunker protocols, extraction plans lockdowns, long-range missiles, heavy artillery, etc. ** Head of Defense: N/A.